


Thirst

by AmorousGreen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Illegal Treat, Two Person Love Triangle, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorousGreen/pseuds/AmorousGreen
Summary: She probably should have recognized earlier why the pretty barista looked so familiar, but in Eileen’s defense they interact exclusively when it’s the asscrack of dawn and she’s absolutely knackered after a night of hunting.
Relationships: Disgraced Vampire Queen Moonlighting As A Barista/Exhausted Vampire Hunter In Search Of Caffeine, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosestone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosestone/gifts).



Eileen has spent almost every night of the past six months plotting the destruction of the Sanguine Order - no easy feat, when it’s one of the most powerful courts in the vampiric world, and she has to be functional in the morning for 8 am classes. Normally she would have considered such a target to be biting off more than she could chew, prophesied warrior or no, but when the deposed former queen of the order approached her with the offer of an alliance, she’d considered the opportunity too good to pass up.

Lady Deirdre’s aid is a blessing and a curse. Beyond her obvious desire for vengeance against the schemers who had taken her court from under her, her motives are terrifyingly opaque. Eileen is sure one minute that the vampiress is planning to double-cross her and dangerously tempted to trust her the next.

It doesn’t help that Lady Deirdre is clever and witty and the finest fighter she’s ever had the privilege of having at her back. With skin like porcelain and hair like ebony silk, the vampiress is inhumanly beautiful and moves with a preternatural grace that makes Eileen’s little gay heart clench, not to mention certain parts further south. She’s caught herself wondering more than once whether a vampire can ever be a good person, and is afraid she’s terrifyingly close to falling in love with her mortal enemy.

In contrast, flirting with her favorite barista at the coffee shop where she goes each morning to get her caffeine fix and settle back into the identity of college girl is a harmless indulgence.

She probably should have recognized earlier why the pretty barista looked so familiar, but in Eileen’s defense they interact exclusively when it’s the asscrack of dawn and she’s absolutely knackered after a night of hunting. Dee definitely speaks to Eileen’s weakness for pale brunettes, but she’s charming in an unassuming way, with her long hair always seeming on the verge of escape from its messy bun and an almost demure sense of style compared to the crop tops and skintight leggings favored by her coworkers.

Eileen swears the mochas taste better when Dee makes them, and she’s taken to sitting at the counter while she sips her coffee and nibbles her pastry, as the brunette is always happy to chat while she works and commiserate with Eileen’s venting over the challenges of her poli-sci major.

The morning after they take down the court, Eileen writes her phone number under the tip line on her coffee receipt. She’s still high on the rush of the battle and the thrill of victory. Things ought to be quiet on the supernatural front for a while in the wake of this upset, and she’s resolved to cut back on hunting and focus on her classes while she can, to put Lady Deirdre and the confused emotions inspired by her erstwhile ally behind her. And if that recommitment to academics means she has less cause for 6 am mochas, well, all the more reason to seize the day now.

Dee’s fingertips brush hers while she takes the slip of paper. For a moment Eileen thinks she sees a hungry glint in the other girl’s eyes, and a predatory sharpness to her smile. But it’s gone in a blink, and she tells herself her nerves must still be on edge from the night’s battle; she’s jumping at shadows.

Less than half an hour later, her phone buzzes with a text notification, and Eileen finds herself grinning giddily when she reads the message. _I’m off on Saturday. Breakfast on me? -D_

 _You’re on,_ she replies immediately. _I’m in Moore Hall, if you want to meet me there._

Saturday morning, Dee shows up as Eileen is still fixing her hair, so she invites her in to her dorm room to wait. “Sorry I’m taking so long primping,” she says, embarrassed at the delay.

The brunette sprawls artlessly in Eileen’s bowl chair, and shrugs off the apology. “Don’t be. You look good enough to eat.” She reaches out a hand, and tugs Eileen down onto her lap.

She can’t help the blush that rises to her face. “So do you.” She cups the back of Dee’s head in one hand, pulling her closer. Her other hand tugs free the lacquered sticks that hold the other girl’s hair in its precarious updo, something she’s been longing to do for weeks.

As the mass of heavy dark hair comes cascading down around her shoulders, her face shifts subtly, bone structure sharpening and flesh losing its roundness - an alteration unmistakable as a glamour failing. There is definitely a hungry glint in Deirdre’s eyes now, and the sharp points of her teeth prick Eileen’s lip as she leans in to kiss her.

All Eileen can think is, _Oh, I am so screwed._


End file.
